teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Riddled
"Riddled" is the eighteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Christian Taylor and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the forty-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 10, 2014. Synopsis Stiles goes missing; Scott and the others set off on a search; Lydia tries to master her new abilities. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish Uncredited *Hans Hernke as Receptionist at Sanitarium Quotes :Nogitsune: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it? :Stiles: I don't know. :Nogitsune: What is it, Stiles? :Stiles: A shadow. ---- :Kira: You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire created by me to jump start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles. :Derek: Yeah. :Kira: Basically that I helped the dark spirit take control his best friend. :Derek: You should probably wait here. ---- :Mrs. Yukimura: You know me. Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy. :Stiles: Possessed Are you threatening us? :Mrs. Yukimura: Oni appear Now I'm threatening you. :Stiles: We're not really afraid of your little fireflies. :Mrs. Yukimura: If the oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will. ---- :Aiden: I kinda overheard... well I listened in on Stiles talkin' to Scott about how he thinks he was the one that wrote that message to kill Kira. :Derek: You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles, is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit? ---- :Nogitsune: You don't understand, do you? It's a riddle. Do you know any riddles, Stiles? :Stiles: A few. :Nogitsune: What gets bigger the more you take away? :Stiles: A hole. :Nogitsune: What gets wetter the more it dries? :Stiles: A towel. :Nogitsune: When is a door not a door? :Stiles: Anguished When it's ajar. ---- :Aiden: Are we even allowed to be here this late? What if security catches us? :Lydia: There is no security. The number of the homicides in this school have seen to it that no sane person will ever take a night job here again. ---- :Lydia: What did that sound like to you? :Aiden: Like a string being pulled. :Lydia: You didn't hear people whispering? :Aiden: I definitely did not her people whispering. ---- :Derek: There was definitely some kind of a struggle. :Scott: With who? :Derek: Himself. ---- :Scott: How did you know? Did he call you too? :Lydia: I heard it. :Aiden: Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask. ---- :Lydia: Stiles' bedroom There's something here. :Isaac: Yeah. Evidence of total insanity. ---- :Rafael: We get a lead on our sword-wielding maniac? :Parrish: Nope. But we've got posters up all over town for your guy. :Rafael: Looks Not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist. ---- :Derek: You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother. :Scott: Your dead mother? Soundtrack *Let Me Be - Harleighblu *Gallows Strung - Snow Ghosts *Slippin Around - Zhala *The Call - Ruu Campbell *A Million Drums - Claire Category:Season Three Episodes